


The Beginning of the Rest of Our Life

by Eggsyobsessed, Snafu07



Series: The Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Babies, Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, foster children, fostering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/pseuds/Snafu07
Summary: Together for 7 years, married for 4; Eggsy and Merlin Mycroft-Unwin have always thought  children weren’t in their future. A trip to Scotland to visit family changes everything.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: The Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711801
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	The Beginning of the Rest of Our Life

Early 2022

“Oh! I almost forget to tell you,” Merlin said excitedly. “Jonah's wife had her baby and they’ve invited us for dinner this weekend to meet the wee lad. I’m packing us both a bag, be prepared to spend the next 3 days in Scotland.”

Eggsy smiled widely; he loved Merlin’s family. “We gonna make a point to see your mum and da as well?” 

“They’ll be there as well my love.” Merlin ignored their rules about no endearments over the comms just this once. “Sarah of course, Finlay, Glenn, and Isla will also be there with their families. But Brigitte and Maisie can’t make the trip this time.”

Eggsy frowned a bit as he walked up and down the gravel of the roof he was on. “Bollocks. I know how much it means to your parents to have you all there.” He gave a shrug. “But we get to snuggle a baby, yeah? Been a bit since I could do that, what with Daisy 8 and all. Ain’t like I got a huge family and bunch of nieces and nephews to spoil.” 

He rather looked forward to it. “You packed the stuff we bought him, right?” It was Merlin’s first great nephew. 

“Perhaps they shouldn’t have had 7 of us if they wanted us to all show up in the same place at the same time often enough?” Merlin snarked. “We do enough spoiling of Daisy for 20 children.”

“Wait, what did we get the bairn again?”

“Daisy ain’t a BABY though, love. This is an itty bitty. And it’s been even longer that you got an itty bitty, yeah?” Eggsy loved babies. “We got him a few outfits and some books because you insisted on brain stimulating items. I was the one to get him that turtle stuffie and a few blocks that lit up and made noise for when he’s alert enough to recognize his hands.” 

“In that case, no, I forgot to pack it. I’ll make sure to tonight.” Besides Eggsy he had overseen too many missions in the past week. One assistant was out sick and one crime syndicate was spreading out to almost every continent. It made for a busy wizard. “I swear, you are baby crazy lately.”

Eggsy snickered a bit as the chopper landed on the roof.

“Just wanna get my grubby hands on him. Bet he’s a handsome little bugger, Jonah and Emily are cute.” He climbed aboard, got himself fastened, and stayed connected as they ascended into the sky. 

“You’re gonna have to fight mum and Sarah off for him.” Merlin raised his voice to be heard over the chopper. “But they both love you, so I’m sure they’ll share.”

Eggsy snorted, “We only get to see him for three days. I hope they are more generous than a wee bit of sharing.” 

“Just pray no one pulls rank.” Merlin groused. “Sarah is the oldest, I’m the youngest. If everyone insists on their turn in order the new babe will be 3 years old before we get to hold him. And that’s not even counting Emily’s family.”

“I guess I can’t compete with Sarah, it is her grandson, innit?” 

Merlin could hear the disappointment in Eggsy’s voice. “Her first grand baby. And Mum’s first great-grand baby.”

Eggsy sighed inwardly, but couldn’t get too put out about it. They were just the uncles, after all. 

“Still will be nice to see them.” He decided to focus on that. He honestly adored Merlin’s family. 

“Let’s stop by on the way and get flowers for Sarah and Emily.” Merlin suggested. 

“Sure,” Eggsy agreed easily. “And for your mum, wouldn’t wanna forget my favorite mother-in-law.” He smiled cheekily. 

Maybe that would earn his husband some cuddle time. “Are you in the air? This was my last mission today. I could try and get my paperwork done quickly, run home to grab the gifts, and be back here in time for you to finish your mission report. We could leave early. Have some extra time With the family.”

Eggsy hummed happily at the offer. “I am in the air, yeah. Sure. You do that and I’ll see you in about two hours.” 

“Fly safe my love. I’ll see you soon.” Merlin signed off.

Eggsy tried to doze off the rest of the trip, but it was hard to do with how excited he was to get away with his husband for 3 days. It had been a rough week away and Eggsy looked forward to some family time.

-

Merlin drove along the A9 thankful Inverness was in sight. He loved that all of his family was in driving distance of London; but his oldest sister’s oldest son Jonah had moved the farthest north of any of them. And it was beginning to feel like they’d been in this car forever.

Eggsy snoozed to the left of him, having taken his fair share of turns behind the wheel.

They were spending the long weekend at the Premiere, like most of his family, to spare Emily and Jonah from having to house the lot of the Mycroft family along with adapting to a newborn.

Eggsy and Merlin planned to check in to their suite before heading over to Jonah’s. They were the third ones in town after his mother and sister. Unless you counted Emily’s own parents.

Eggsy only woke with the warmth of velvet lips, all soft and welcome against his own. He happily returned the affections with a soft smile.

“Hi,” he whispered, voice thick and scratchy with sleep. “We there yet?” He wondered and took in the surrounding area.

A sleepy Eggsy never failed to melt his old, frozen heart and Merlin considered a longer stop off in their room then to just drop off bags. “Hi my love, we are at the hotel. How was your nap?”

“S’okay. Could have been longer.” He stretched in the confines of the Range Rover, no matter how much space there was it never felt like enough. “Christ ready to get out of this car.”

“I’ll go check us in if you want to stretch your legs. Just don’t fall into the Moray.” Merlin cautioned with a wink.

Eggsy chuckled while getting out. His legs were stiff so he did a few stretches and walked around a bit, got the luggage out to follow his husband in.

“Please tell me we can relax a bit?” He begged as they ventured to their room.

“Family dinner is tomorrow night and that’s the only thing we absolutely have to do. Everything else is at your discretion.” Merlin grabbed his hand and pulled him closer right outside their room. He gave him a deep, warm kiss. “I’d like time with my family. But if you want to do nothing but sleep or relax: that is what we’ll do.”

Eggsy tipped back with a content sigh. “Wanna see them too, but between my mission and the drive? I just wanna kip for a few hours. Nothing where we laze about all day.”

Merlin fumbled with the keycard, getting a red light 3 times before he finally got the green to unlock. He held the door open for Eggsy. “We definitely can sleep.”  
Eggsy hauled all their bags in and flopped face first onto the bed. He didn’t so much as hear Merlin laugh at him because he was passed out within seconds.

Merlin shook his head. His husband could go for 48 hours awake if need be, like any good Kingsman agent. But he also could CRASH like no one he had ever seen. Merlin took a moment to appreciate the lovely room before placing the dropped bags on the luggage stand. He made a quick use of the bathroom to relieve himself and freshen up. He returned to Eggsy to untie his oxfords and slide them off. He rolled the shorter man and managed to work off his slacks and dress shirt. Once he was down to his vest and pants, Merlin lifted and dragged his husband until he was on his actual side of the bed and under the covers.

A few more minutes were spent getting himself more comfortable and checking messages from work before falling into slumber himself.

Eggsy awoke what felt like a day later clad only in his vest and pants. He rolled to the side and stared at his husband for a moment. Merlin was all relaxed, face slack and free of most of the lines that deepened with worry and concern over his agents and job. He allowed himself a few moments to marvel at the person who he loved more than anything else. A little surprising to Eggsy that he’d managed to land such a man. Someone so caring, so selfless and always willing to do for others before tending to himself.

It wasn’t until Eggsy’s bladder screamed at him did he tear himself away to do his business. When he wandered back into the room Eggsy stood to look around the gorgeous space his husband had reserved for them. It was quaint, but not in any way fussy with a nice little bistro table, a small seating area by a fireplace, and French doors leading out to a contemporary balcony. It was very cozy and Eggsy had a mind to ravish Merlin by the fire at some point.

He decided to crawl back into bed and cuddle up close against Merlin with his head pillowed on his chest. Eggsy’s hand wandered along Merlin’s smooth defined abs and up to rest over his heart.

Merlin placed his hand over Eggsy’s wandering one and gave it a squeeze. He turned his head to kiss his husband’s temple. “Mmmm, my favorite way to wake up. We don’t get to do this enough.”

Eggsy hummed an agreement as his lips found the sleep-warmed skin of Merlin’s chest. 

“I know.” He managed to gently wiggle his hand free from Merlin’s and slide down beneath his pants to wrap fingers around the soft, warm cock. Eggsy gave a few strokes, not teasing but enticing, until it filled in his palm. 

Merlin’s head rolled back on his pillow and he groaned deeply. “That feels amazing.” He allowed Eggsy to bring him to full hardness. It never took long with his sexy, young husband. “Nothing feels as good as you.”

Eggsy kept up a slow steady pace as his head tipped back to place kisses to the underside of Merlin’s jaw. “The feeling is entirely mutual, my love,” he whispered before his tongue slipped out to trace the perimeter of Merlin’s jaw. 

Merlin rolled his head back to meet Eggsy’s mouth. He kissed him soundly, taking his tongue into his own mouth. He swirled the two and ducked softly on his. Merlin started an exploration of Eggsy’s body with his hands, stroking hot skin and firm muscles, palms running over ribs and over hip bones. Eggsy leaned into the kiss, his tongue dancing around Merlin’s as their bodies rolled to meet one another. 

Twenty minutes later, sated and satisfied, sweaty and glowing from a long overdue moment of intimacy, Merlin laid on this back, panting softly. “I love ye, my Eggsy.”

Eggsy smiled against Merlin’s lips, a soft dopey expression as the serotonin pumped around his veins. “I love you too.” 

“More nap? Or food and a pint?” Merlin asked, as they began to recover and exit their haze.

Eggsy snuggled up to him while peppering soft kisses to his chest. “What do you want to do?” 

Merlin kissed the top of Eggsy’s head. “I wanna get cleaned up and see my family.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Yeah. We can do that,” Eggsy said quietly. 

Merlin carefully got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and brought a warm, wet washcloth to do the same for Eggsy. “Are you sure love? I understand if you want to get more sleep?”

Eggsy stretched letting out a loud yawn. “I am tired, yeah, but we can sleep when we get back,” he offered. “Looking forward to seeing your family.” 

“I don’t know if Jonah is ready for company yet.” Merlin finished cleaning up his husband. “But at least we can see if my folks want to get a meal. I’m dying to see Mum.”

Eggsy shrugged as he got up to get dressed. “Ain’t gotta bug Jonah and Emily today. I know the whole reason we’re here is to see them, but we can grab dinner with your parents.” He agreed, shrugging on a pair of jeans. 

Merlin grabbed his husband mid process and gave him a tight hug. “Thank you for coming up here with me love.”

Eggsy returned the hug just as tightly before, pulling away to give him a loud smacking kiss. “Of course I would. You’re my husband.” 

Merlin huffed a laugh. “I don’t recall going all the way to Inverness being in our vows.”

“I know, but when we’re old sappy men and renewing our vows, we could include it.” Eggsy gave a wink. 

“I get to propose the second time.” Merlin teased, the loving playful mood in the room making him feel buoyant. “Let me call Mum and Da. Then we can figure it all out.”

Eggsy beamed at him and settled into one of the chairs to scroll through his phone while Merlin spoke to his parents. He was shortly joined by his husband who decided to sit on the arm of his seat, instead of taking the other chair. “What did they say?” 

“We’re going to meet them at the restaurant along the firth.” Merlin answered as he tried to slide off the arm rail into Eggsy’s lap. “Sarah is with the new parents. We’ll see them tomorrow. Depending on how the night goes, we might bring brunch over to them before the rest of the family arrives.”

Eggsy happily accepted a lap full of his husband and snaked a hand up his vest to caress hard muscle. “Wonderful! Despite the outcome, I hope they have a decent night either way.” He remembered newborn babies. 

Merlin ducked down for a quick smooch. “Knowing Sarah she’ll try to take a few wake ups.”

Eggsy shrugged. “It’s what parents do, yeah?” 

Merlin regrettably removed himself from Eggsy’s lap. “I’m gonna brush my teeth and then I’m ready to go. How about you?”

“I’ll do the same and I’m all set.” 

They took their turns in the bathroom and grabbed their coats. Merlin held the door for Eggsy and they made their way to the front lobby. “It’s just a quick walk to the restaurant along the Moray. That okay instead of driving?”

Eggsy grabbed his hand and gestured with the other. “Lead the way my love.” 

Merlin made the trip along the firth toward The Rocpool restaurant, where he stopped to point out Inverness Castle, a place seemingly unimaginable to his husband. Eggsy’s eyes twinkled and sparked with wonder and joy. England had its fair share of fantastic, historical wonders… but Scotland often felt like it still possessed the magic of centuries before in its very cobblestones. 

Gavina and Ferguson were waiting outside the restaurant as they walked up. Silver haired and dressed smartly in a familiar jumper and slacks, Ferguson immediately grabbed Merlin and squeezed him tightly. “Hamish!” He cried, in his deep brogue. “My son, it's so good to see ye!”

Eggsy went to Gavina, wrapping the petite, auburn haired woman in a much more delicate hug then his husband was receiving. “Hello Gavina! You look gorgeous!” She had her long hair pulled back as always in a soft chignon, but her calf length skirt and silk blouse were stylishly simple and characteristically colorful with a pop of plum and navy, that looked well against her pale complexion. Eggsy kissed her cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

They traded places, Eggsy getting a firm handshake and a pat on the back from Ferguson as Gavina did a thorough investigation of the son she hadn’t seen in a few months. “Ye look a little tired, as always, but ye look happy and healthy, so I’m a content mum. You’re eating healthily? Drinking things other than coffee?”

Merlin hugged his mother and laughed. “Aye! Eggsy is becoming quite the health nut lately, always forcing things like kale or quinoa on me. My doctor was pleasantly surprised how much my cholesterol has gone down.” He didn’t answer the coffee question, he didn’t like to lie to his mother.

The foursome entered the restaurant, chatting as they were seated, catching up on the last months over their drink orders. By the time the appetizers were served, all any of them could talk about was the new baby.

“I cannae believe Jonah is a father.” Ferguson chuckled, snagging the last prawn out of his wife’s risotto. “It feels like he was just running around our backyard bare arsed last week.”

Eggsy and Merlin laughed, but Gavina smacked Ferguson’s hand with her fork. “Yer terrible Fergus. He’s all grown up. Ye know he and Emily have been married 2 years now, living in that adorable cottage.” She beamed, turning to her son and Eggsy. “Ye should see the nursery Emily set up! It really is the most charming room ever.”

Eggsy had hearts in his eyes as he listened to his mother-in-law speak. “Oh, I can’t wait to see it! And to meet the new little boy. I hope I get to hold him. Ham and I know we’re kinda the low men on the totem pole.”

“Oh pish!” Gavina said, waving her hand as to dismiss the very thought of the two of them not getting their turns. “Stick with me, we’ll get our cuddles with the wee one, or they’ll answer to me.”

Eggsy and Merlin shared a look, smiling softly over the image. It sounded perfect.

Dinners arrived, followed by dessert, and coffee. Conversation was light and cheerful, and soon Merlin and Ferguson were fighting over the check as Eggsy and Gavina strolled out of the restaurant, arm in arm, full of excitement for tomorrow. 

They walked back to the hotel together, before parting ways to their separate rooms, with the plans to meet and bring brunch to Jonah’s, unless Sarah called with other plans.

-

The next morning brought good news, both parents and baby seemed to be up for some visitors. Eggsy took a seat in the back of the Range Rover with Gavina, as the other two men argued about which bakery to stop at for sweets. A small, local shop was chosen by Gavina, when no one could decide, and a variety of danish were purchased with enough coffee for an Army. 

When they came up on Jonah and Emily’s house, Eggsy understood all the enthusiasm Gavina showered the cottage in. It was so cute, a perfect starter home for the new parents, with plenty of yard space for little ones to romp around in. They were greeted at the door by Sarah, Merlin’s oldest sister, who looked tired but overjoyed as any new grandparent would be. 

She wrapped each of them up in a hug, shoving her long, dark hair to the side as she enveloped Eggsy. 

“So glad you could make it! I know Ham said something about a job coming up, wasn’t sure if everyone would be here to meet Christopher.” Sarah yanked him into the house as the rest of their party fled through the cottage. “How are you?” 

Eggsy leaned into his sister-in-law, accepting her warmth; he loved this family. It was everything he’d want in his own life. 

“Good, good. I got some free time and really didn’t wanna miss meeting little Christopher.” He’d have jumped up with joy. It had been some time since a baby was in the family, well his family, and Eggsy just couldn’t wait to get his grubby paws on the babe. 

They were ushered into the sitting room where Jonah welcomed his uncle and Eggsy with big, loving hugs and a smile that could light up the world. The boy, who was honestly closer to Eggsy’s age, was exhausted but every line and dimple shined with jubiliance. 

“Emily just went to grab him.” Jonah announced to their guests, but gave the two a tour of their home. It was just as charming and inviting as Gavina had described it. Eggsy found the decor, soft beiges and warm browns littered the furniture, and made it all the more cozy. 

“Here we are!” Emily enthused on her way out of a twinkling, Scottish like Fairy Tale themed nursery. A mural on the East wall, where the crib was nestled, of woods with trees, soft green grass and field flowers that seemed magical; a perfect fit for one so little and enchanting. 

Especially when the tiny boy was placed into Eggsy’s waiting arms. He was warm and soft and couldn’t be any longer than his forearm. 

“He’s wonderful,” he spoke to Emily and Jonah. Both lingered near, but welcomed conversation with people who didn’t need every last second of their attention. “Look, Ham.” As if Merlin couldn’t see Eggsy and the babe. 

Merlin’s eyes were gentle, his husband lit up the room with radiance. “Aye, I see,” he agreed tenderly, coming to sit beside Eggsy to peak at the baby. “He’s cute.” 

“Mmm.” Eggsy hummed, eye locked on Christopher. “Don’t you want to hold him?” For a second he felt guilty, monopolizing Merlin’s great nephew, but when the boy turned into him, a tiny whimper escaping pink, bowed lips, Eggsy felt his heart tip. And not at all guilty for snuggling up on the newborn. 

“Nae, lad.” Merlin kissed the top of his head. “Ye have yer turn.” 

And he did, soaking up that new baby fragrance, loving how velvety his skin was, untouched by the world. Eggsy cooed a bit as his rough, calloused hands traced down Christopher’s smooth as silk cheek, adoring when he squeaked from the affection. “Oh babe.” Eggsy breathed out, his voice full of the awe he felt. He was speaking to Merlin, but his eyes never left Christopher. “He’s perfect, what a little miracle.”

Merlin couldn’t put his finger on it, but something had just changed in Eggsy. There was something in his husband’s voice he had never heard before. It was a certain mix of desire, wonder, and most of all, longing. Merlin shivered at the effect it had over him. A trickle of awareness ran down his spine, pooling in his gut. Eggsy looked at home with that baby in his arms. “Aye, that he is.”

-

Merlin got his turn to hold the baby a few minutes before the rest of the family arrived enmasse. Before Eggsy was even able to snap more than a dozen pictures of his husband and Christopher; Merlin’s sister Isla was snatching him up and cuddling him close. And it was like that for the rest of the next two days. Whenever someone got comfortable with the new baby in their arms, someone else would come along and take Christopher from them. But that didn’t stop it from being a wonderful, festive, heartwarming occasion for the family to get together and celebrate their newest member.

-

There were teary eyes and overlong hugs as Merlin and Eggsy left Scotland to head back home to London. The first hour or so was quiet. An elephant had gotten into the Range Rover with them as hard as they both tried to ignore it. But the avoidance wasn’t going to last.

“Babe?” Eggsy broke the silence to address Merlin. “I want a baby.”

Merlin would have whipped his head to look at Eggsy, but refrained from as to not cause an accident. A baby? When did this all come about? There had been discussions, would they want children? Did their lives accommodate a child? At the end of it all, it had been a ‘we are perfectly happy together’ kind of conclusion. 

“Ye what?” He wondered, not at all containing his surprise. “A baby?” As if the question needed repeating. 

As the passenger, Eggsy was able to turn and face Merlin as he spoke. “I know we have discussed it before. When we were dating. When we got engaged. After we married. And each time we just couldn’t imagine our lives being able to fit a child into it. But I was 24 when we started dating. 27 when we married. I was still very much a brash young kid, dedicated to my job and my man, not really thinking that much about anything other than us.” He shrugged. “I don’t know. I feel like I've been maturing a lot in the past few years. My wants and desires are changing. And it’s more than trading my old pubs and fast food for nice restaurants. More than giving up ratty trackies for casual slacks and shirts I won't be embarrassed to be seen in if I run into someone I know. My opinion on so many things has changed as I've grown up. And it would seem it’s changed on the children topic as well. I want a baby Ham.”

For a moment the silence dragged on following Eggsy’s heartfelt confession. Children. Of course Merlin thought about it, had thought about it, in his youth and younger days. Then he found Eggsy, who at the time didn’t give a shit. But he did now, and that changed so much. 

“We are two men, Eggsy.” He decided to point out the obvious. “Babies aren’t easily accessible. We have to actually try very hard, not on our own, or we have to adopt. It isn’t just a simple ‘I want a baby’ and then we start fucking.” Merlin was short, maybe that was the wrong reaction to have, but this blind sided him. 

Eggsy’s gaze dropped to his hands, folded in his lap. “I know that babe.” He knew Merlin didn’t try to make it sound as if Eggsy never thought about his plans before he announced them, it really was a byproduct of their time together at work, especially when he was a fresh, new agent, still high on the ‘punch now, ask questions later’ style of being a Kingsman. But it didn’t make it hurt any less when he spoke to him the way he just had. “I know. There’s surrogacy, where we could go through an agency, buy an egg, and be paired with a woman who would become impregnated by one of us and would carry our baby for us. Or there’s many types of adoption. Opened, closed, private. I’ve been talking to a few lawyers at work. Margaret in HR too. We have a lot of options. Including fostering. Where you take in kids for a little while until either an adopting family is found for them or their own family life is improved enough for them to return home. Sometimes you can even foster to adopt. Kinda like rent to own.”

Merlin would have yelled about all Eggsy had done without speaking to him, if it weren’t for the ‘rent to own’ comment. “Rent to what? Eggsy!” It was hard to keep himself centered now. “These are kids, not property!” It got up his back. He was a ‘rent to own’ as his husband so lovingly put it. His parents had taken ALL six of his brothers and sisters, seven including himself, into their home and raised them as their own flesh and blood. “And where do ye get off deciding our life, without discussing it with me? You want a baby, aye, but I want a bloody puppy! I’m not running around London, asking where is the best place to adopt one from. This isn’t like changing pubs, clothes, or a fucking brand of cereal. This is changing our lives, permanently.” Exasperation dripped off each word. “Why wouldn’t you talk to me first? Why act now, question later. This isn’t the job, Eggsy. This is our life.” 

Eggsy got his hackles up at that. Sitting straighter in his seat, he turned back to glare at his husband. “I looked into all of this so when I DID bring it up to you, I’d have information to share with you! So you would know I was taking it seriously and not just saying something on a whim!” It was an accusation that got thrown about when they fought. Eggsy’s lack of preparation. His unrealistic expectations for things he dreamed up. “ALSO! I haven’t brought it up before because I’ve still been considering it myself! It wasn’t until I had Christopher in my arms that I really knew what I was missing. There’s a hole in me Ham. And our great nephew just confirmed what it is that can fill that hole.”

Eggsy paused then, taking a deep breath, the emotions so high and thick in the car it was a little hard to breathe. “As for going all over London asking about! I talked to THREE people. All from Kingsman. All whom I’m supposed to be able to trust with my life! I specifically asked them all to keep our conversations confidential. And if you don’t think they have the ability to do that, that’s on you. You hired all of them.”

The very beginning of Merlin’s rebuttal came back to him and he suddenly felt bad. He deflated a little, physically and emotionally, sinking some in his seat. “I did not mean the rent to own comment as a way to demean adopted children. I know they are not property. I was only speaking about the foster to adopt program. I, myself, had never heard of it, and that was the closest thing I could think of to describe it.” He reached out to put a hand on Merlin’s extremely tense thigh and give it a loving squeeze. “I would never think of a child as property. Children are so much more. They’re life.”

Merlin sagged further, feeling the fight bleed out of him, as he placed a hand over Eggsy’s. “You’ve given this a lot of thought, hm?” Eggsy nodded beside him. It was clear, without confirmation, just by the entire speech. Were they ready for children? Did he want them? 

The answer was always the same. A lust, desire and need, something paternal that he had aspired to fulfill. Merlin didn’t say anything, for a long while, as he allowed Eggsy’s words to marinate. His husband was so earnest, heartfelt and passionate, it was hard to ever deny the man anything. Part of the reason he was so bloody lucky Merlin loved him. Even if Merlin would give him the world, this wasn’t a subject to agree upon unless both parties were willing. And to say he wasn’t willing, would be a flat out lie. Because the very moment he held Christopher, Merlin knew there had been something missing, but he never thought to entertain the notion of children. Not when he thought their decision had been final. 

“Ye really want children, Eggsy? Really?” Merlin stole himself a glance at his husband. Whose eyes were wide with hope. He exhaled a long sigh through his nose, feeling every ounce of doubt leave him. “You know I’m a huge advocate for fostering…” He paused, collecting his thoughts. “What would ye say to that? We take the classes, and if we decide no, then no harm done. If we go forward, decide it isn’t for us, then we step away.” Merlin’s hand scooped up the one still adhered to his thigh to tangle their fingers together, and brought it up for a kiss. “If this is what you really want,” he added softly. 

Eggsy eyes welled with tears like they had when they were leaving Merlin’s family. Hope? Hope was a dangerous thing. His aspiration to become a father was being dangled in front of him and he had to be very careful how he handled it or he might end up losing it all. All of it. He squeezed their locked hands.

“It is. It’s what I really want. And I think fostering is a wonderful idea. Especially with the classes and all. It should give us a real idea of what our lives would be like.” Eggsy knew that the foster service would be brutally honest with them. Their priority was the children, they didn’t care whose feelings they hurt as long as the children were kept safe. “Is this for real Babe? Are you sure?”

“Aye.” Merlin brought his hand back up for a kiss. “It’s for real, and I’m sure. But the minute either of us feels this isn’t for us?” He looked expectantly at Eggsy. “We have to be honest with one another, okay?” 

“Always Babe! Honesty always. In everything.” Eggsy settled back in his seat, finally relaxing into their long trip home after getting all of this off his chest.

They spoke on and off about their visit with the family, home, work, and of course their road to fostering. Eggsy opened a document on his phone and started to make a list of all the questions and concerns they came up with as they talked. And there were quite a few. 

Privately, Eggsy also made a note to talk to his mum about it and probably Roxy too. Not that either of them had any experience with it, but as his two sounding boards, he bounced everything off of the two of them. And he really hadn’t bothered them with anything since the wedding. 

At the same time Merlin was imaging the phone all he would give to his mother, asking her advice, the conversation he’d have with Harry when he’d have to ask for some lenience in schedule for classes and whatnot.

They hoped they were ready for this bomb to be dropped. They hoped they all were.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the beginning of the Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles. We hope you enjoy the first installation and come back for more of this awesome family. Thank you!
> 
> Find us on tumblr! @stronglyobsessed & @snafu-07


End file.
